Conventional liquid containers such as bottles include a generally cylindrical body and structure defining a narrow tubular spout. The narrow spout of the bottle minimizes spillage and the body holds a majority of the liquid stored within the bottle. With the advent of plastics, larger bottles, such as those holding up to two liters of liquid, are common today.
However, these large bottles require two hands to lift and pour. The generally smooth surface of the bottle body makes a larger bottle difficult to grasp. As the liquid is poured out of the bottle, the plastic bottle frequently starts to collapse. The changing size and shape of the bottle as it collapses makes the bottle increasingly difficult to grasp firmly. Children, especially, because of their small hands, find the large soda pop bottles difficult to manipulate. In addition, condensation on the bottle increases the risk of dropping and breaking the bottle or spilling the bottle contents.
A solution to the problem of lifting large beverage bottles and pouring their contents is to attach a handle to the bottle. Traditional bottle handles are attached to a container encircling the bottle body, such as, for example, the straw holders often seen surrounding large wine bottles. These traditional handles support the bottle body and rely on brute force to lift the bottle. In addition, the utility of the traditional handles is limited by the particular size and shape of the bottles to which the container is tailored.
A bottle handle easily attached to large beverage bottles and graspable by one hand or by a child's hands that reduces the effort required to lift any bottle would be greatly appreciated.